My First Time
by inuyashaluv123
Summary: Aki, a 14 year old boy tells the story of his first time.


I was trying desperatly not to kiss her. She had long silver hair, and her name was Sakura, she was wearing a blue tang top outlined with black and a black mini skirt. Her dad is Inuyasha and her mother is Kagome, she has two younger siblings. Their names are Kaze a loving and caring boy he has white/silver hair that is just passed his shoulders, and his twin sister Kazu a major tomboy who copies everything her dad does and loves ramen, she has black bangs and white hair. Her and her brother Kaze are part demon so they both have claws, fangs, and dog ears, Sakura is the only one that isn't part demon. My name is Aki I'm 14 the same age as Sakura except, I am older by 2 weeks. I have black short hair, my dad is Miroku and my mom is Sango. I have a little sister named Emiko. She has long black hair and is 10 years old.

" what is wrong Aki?" Sakura said turning around looking at me.

"oh, ah, n-nothing." I said trying to avoid her beautiful light brown emerald eyes.

"Aki, Sakura! Kagome said it's time for dinner!" Emiko yelled

" we're coming!" Sakura answered.

When i went inside I saw Kaname. She was a cute little four year old. She has short white/silver hair, and was wearing a pink short sleeved shirt and grey shorts with a sparkly dark pink belt with a silver heart shaped buckle. Her father is Sessomaru and her mother is Ren. She is a half demon and has the marks on her face like Sessomaru. Kaname is a nice girl and was kind to everybody, but me. I don't know what I did to her but she just didn't like me. She looked at me for a while blushing until she stuck out her tongue and whipped her head around. I started to get the feeling that Kaname secretly liked me. I decided to sit next to her just to tease her. When she looked at me her whole face turned red. I started to giggle.

"what's so funny, you jerk?" Kaname said punching my arm.

"Aki stop teasing Kaname." Kagome said bringing bowls of ramen to everyone.

Kazu finished her ramen before anyone else. Shippou came and all the kids went up to the kids room. The kids room is a play room for the kids, it has a love seat couch, toys, a tv, video games, and a chalkboard. Emiko, and kaze were watching tv, while me and sakura were sitting in the couch. Kaname was playing with the toys, and kazu was playing the video game. I felt sakura scoot closer to me, i didn't know what to do, so i put my arm around her hoping that is what she wanted. She then layed her head on my chest, and i lowered my hand down to her hip. I saw her blush when she looked at me and started to come closer. She closed her eyes so i thought she wanted me to kiss her. I leaned in for a kiss when...

"oohh, sakura and aki sitting in a tree. k-i-s-s-i-n-g. hahaha" said kazu and kaze.

"I-i was not!" sakura said walking out of the room closing the door behind her.

Kaname refused to look at me. She looked like she wanted to cry her eyes out. I felt really sorry for her. I went after sakura. I found her in her room, she was laying face down on the bed not wanting to look at me. I tapped her shoulder and said..

"you ok sakura?"

"go away!" she said trying to make it sound like she wasn't crying.

" ok i'll go away if you answer this question."

"... from 1-10 how much do you like me. 1 being as a friend friend and 10 being as a boyfriend." i said trying not to make eye contact.

hesiating she said "... t-ten"

She quickly put her head back in the pillow. I couldn't believe what she said. I gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek. I walked out. My face was burning red. Kaze came to me and asked if sakura was alright. I told him yeah, and he said he was sorry for making sakura feel bad.

"so you like sakura?" kaname said coming out of the kids room.

"yeah, sorry." i said feeling bad for her.

"huh, sorry for what?"

"sorry because i know you like me too."

"... how long have you known?" she said looking embarrased and sad.

"i found out a little earlier, but i always suspected it." i said

"I-i know i'm too young for you so, you can have sakura, but that doesn't mean i will stop liking you!" she said stomping away blushing.

" so you like me too?" sakura said coming out of her room.

"yeah" i said

She looked at me and started to lean in for a kiss. I closed my eyes and kissed her. Her lips were really soft and sweet. I asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend and she said yes. We walked back to the kids room together and sat in the love seat couch.

"and that is how sakura bcame my girlfriend!" i said finishing my story.

Emiko and kaze exchanged looks and started laughing.


End file.
